1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices, and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device in which a harness cable connecting user connector is replaced with a flexible flat cable connecting user connector for saving a cost and minimizing spatial and mechanical limitations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the liquid crystal display device displays a picture by controlling a light transmissivity of liquid crystals by using an electric field. For this, the liquid crystal display device is provided with a liquid crystal display panel having a matrix of pixel regions, and a drive circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel has a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines arranged perpendicular to each other, and a pixel region positioned at every region defined as the gate lines and the data lines cross. Pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed at the liquid crystal display panel for applying the electric field to the pixel regions.
The data lines at the liquid crystal display panel are driven by a plurality of data drive integrated circuits, which has data signals and various control signals supplied thereto through a timing controller. The timing controller is formed on a data printed circuit board which has a user connector formed thereto for receiving the data signals and the various control signals from a system. The user connector is a harness cable connecting connector for connection to a system connector at the system through a harness cable. The system connector is also a harness cable connecting connector.
However, the harness cable connecting connector is expensive and a great height to occupy much space. Moreover, the harness cable used in the related art is thick and has no flexibility imposing much mechanical limitation in using for the liquid crystal display device.